


we've still got a couple of good years in us

by turnip (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Conversations, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Wonwoo likes to embarrass Soonyoung in public, and they're probably grooming their child to be the next Danny Ocean.





	we've still got a couple of good years in us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transit (dollyeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> another cc fill bc nini wouldn't stop harassing me!!!!!! be on the lookout 4 some abo fills in the comings days once i get over the shame of having contributed 2 this trope

"Did you ever think we'd be here fifteen years ago?"

Soonyoung looks up from his hands and stares at Wonwoo incredulously. Wonwoo's expression remains serious, though, and Soonyoung rolls his eyes, humoring him.

"It's not really uncommon for someone to be sitting in a coffee shop, Wonwoo, but if you really want to be all philosophical about it, I mean, I definitely didn't expect myself to still be here with your bony ass. I've wasted, what, three decades of my life on you?"

Wonwoo scowls at him, kicking at his shins under the table; Soonyoung yelps when one hit connects. "Shut up, you know that's not what I meant. Also, you love my bony ass or do I need to remind you—"

"Okay! Yes, it's incredible that we're here now, in this moment, talking about this one thing," Soonyoung cuts in hastily, cheeks hot red. Wonwoo smirks at him, folding his arms smugly. "Shut up, assface, just because you have no shame talking about clearly private things in public spaces doesn't mean the rest of us are as uncivilized as you."

"What about that time in the dressing room with Seungcheol-hyung and—"

"AGAIN, IT'S _SO_ INCREDIBLE THAT WE ARE SITTING IN THIS COFFEE SHOP WITH ALL THE HISTORY WE HAVE BETWEEN US." It's not quite a shout, but the volume is definitely high enough to draw a few curious eyes from the other patrons around them. Wonwoo is beside himself in laughter, and Soonyoung is heavily tempted by the still-hot cup of coffee in front of him. It would look so nice blended into the wool of Wonwoo's off-white sweater and pants.

What saves Wonwoo in the end is the squeal of Yeoreum's tiny voice and the sudden flying body slamming into his seated lap. Soonyoung lets the punched-out breath escape his lungs with strained dignity, but it's all worth it for the shining face and small girl climbing up to sit on him.

" _Appa!_ Appa, I've missed you!" Yeoreum says, breathless with excitement, and Soonyoung hears the physical crunch his heart does at the sight; he knows Wonwoo is similarly affected by the way he stares at them with the dopey smile he always denies having. Chan walks up to their table with less energy, carrying the overnight bag they'd pushed onto him for the weekend.

"Yeoreumie, we've talked about this before. You gotta stay with oppa at all times, or some big bad ahjussi's gonna come and steal you away, and then you'll never be able to see your dads ever again," Chan chides, nodding his hellos to both Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

"Sorry, oppa! But Appa was right there!" Yeoreum chirps, completely unapologetic. Wonwoo snickers, holding out his arms for her; Yeoreum immediately jumps off Soonyoung to go to Wonwoo instead. Soonyoung doesn't pout, but Chan laughs at his face anyway.

"Did you miss me too, Yeoreum-ah?" Wonwoo asks, rubbing his nose against her, holding her safely to his chest. Yeoreum giggles, shying away from the touch, before patting him on the cheeks with her small hands.

"Of course I did! Channie-oppa's not as squishy as you and Appa; sleeping with him isn't as fun. Can we have a sleepover tonight!"

Soonyoung gives Chan an amused raise of his eyebrows, ignoring the comment about his apparent squishiness. "She got you with the 'scared of being alone' trick too, huh?"

"She's got lethal puppy eyes, hyung. Literally, it's like they pierce into my soul and make me feel like I've just kicked ten puppies at the same time if I even think about saying no," Chan groans, dropping his face into an open palm. Wonwoo laughs.

"Yeah, she got really good at that after Eunso-noona started babysitting for us. I think I spent more in one week on ice cream cones the first few times she pulled them on me than I ever did in my entire life."

Soonyoung hums, nodding along. "Not to mention the four separate times she managed to talk us into taking her to Lotte World because she wanted to say hi to the giant carousel horsies."

Chan grimaces, reaching over to tweak Yeoreum's nose. She giggles, slapping her hands over it. "You're growing up to become a real conman, Yeoreumie. I don't know how oppa feels about this."

"You and us both," Soonyoung says with a mock sigh, propping his chin up on a palm to make faces at his daughter and Wonwoo. "Anyway, thanks for agreeing to watch her over the weekend. It really means a lot, Channie."

"It's cool, hyung," Chan grins, shrugging. "It's not every day you guys get to celebrate your seventh anniversary."

Soonyoung meets Wonwoo's eyes, smile coming to his lips unbidden, thinking back to Wonwoo's original comment. Yeah. Who would've thought.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://curiouscat.me/calculus/post/443568287) and [here](https://curiouscat.me/calculus/post/449132085)


End file.
